Slim's Tumbleweed Tells A Christmas Tale
by kcandsting
Summary: Jess once told Slim he'd never be rich, collecting tumbleweeds. Slim disagrees. A little Christmas story, sorry partners, seems we tried but couldn't get it finished on time. As you all know, life gets in the way. Laramie Station and I have co-written this story. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it.


**Slim's Tumbleweed Tells "A Christmas Tale" ... or... **

**One of Slim's Tumbleweeds Tells "A Christmas tale" ... or... **

**A Christmas Tale by a 'Sherman Tumbleweed'**

_Jess once told Slim he'd never be rich, collecting tumbleweeds. Slim disagrees._

_A little Christmas story, sorry partners, seems we tried but couldn't get it finished on time. As you all know, life gets in the way. Laramie Station and I have co-written this story. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it. _

This is a Christmas tale told by Jess about his childhood in Texas. As we all know our cowboy seldom talks about his past.

Our story begins, a few days before Christmas at the Sherman ranch...

Kneeling on the couch and holding back the window curtain Jess noted the clouds on the horizon. "You think that afternoon stage will beat the snow?" Jess asked his partner.

"All I know for sure, is, we gotta get that tree decorated today, Pard, or we'll have one disappointed little boy and Daisy will have our hides. If we split the work, you change the teams for the morning stage, I'll ride up and bring the horses in from the hill pasture. The teams need to go into the barn before this storm hits. Think we can get it done?"

"OK, Slim, let's get to it. Mike, you'll have ta help with me with the chores this morning."

Slim stepped back from the window and turned to see Daisy standing next to the fireplace.

"Breakfast's ready. If you men don't mind, I'm making sandwiches for lunch. That will help me with my baking."

At the look of disappointment from her men, she tactfully added "that is if you men-folk want pumpkin pie for Christmas dinner. I still have that big pumpkin Mrs. Donahue gave me to boil down or we won't be having pies with our dinner tomorrow."

"I have a harness that needs repairin', Daisy. You mind if I put some canvas down in here? Figure my fingers will be too stiff to do the work in that barn and we sure need ta git those extra rigs repaired. "

"Sure Jess, just don't make a mess." _If that's possible,_ she thought.

"Can I help Jess?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Tiger, You can help me carry in the tools, while I bring in the canvas and harness. Recon it can wait till after breakfast?"

With breakfast over and cleanup underway, Slim grabbed his shearling jacket off the rack, pulled on his gloves and placed his hat on his head, securing it with a warm scarf. "See you for lunch, Daisy."

"OK, Slim. I poured some hot coffee in your canteen. Be careful." She cautioned as she patted his shoulder.

"I will Daisy," he promised.

Slim smiled as he watched Jess help the little boy shrug into his coat.

"You two need to hustle, won't be no time at all and that stage will be here." Slim reminded them.

"Don't worry, Hardrock, we got it covered. Right, Pard?" Jess peered down at the youngster.

"Yep. Don't you worry, Slim. We'll get the team changed and that harness fixed real fast. After all, we gotta get everything done so we can decorate the tree. Right?"

"Right." Jess agreed and held out his gloved hand. Mike smiled at the cowboy and took hold of the offered hand.

Slim watched as they walked to the barn. He could see Mike was telling Jess something as his friend was looking down at the boy, smiling.

Slim shook his head and thought to himself. _T__aking in these strays had been the right thing to do. _He couldn't image the ranch now without Jess, Mike, or Daisy. _Maybe Jess was right, he did collect tumbleweeds. Maybe he'd never be rich but he sure wasn't lonely._

It wasn't long before Jess and Mike were finished with tacking up the stage horses, leaving them in the warm barn till the stage arrived. Jess carried a canvas into the house placing it on the floor in front of the fireplace along with the broken harness he'd slung over his shoulder. Mike placed the leather tools he'd carried in on the canvas.

Straightening up Jess turned to Daisy, sending her a wink, "Recon we can leave that old tree out in the barn for a while longer. Plenty of time to bring it in later. What do you think Daisy?"

Mike's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"No, no, you need to bring it in now. Tell him Aunt Daisy. Tell him, he needs to bring it in now." Mike was fairly bouncing with the need to convince Jess the tree needed to come in at once. "You might forget if you leave it till later. Please, Jess? Please, Aunt Daisy?"

"I don't know," Jess continued to tease. "That's a mighty big tree. Take up a lot ah room. Might be to heavy for me. Maybe we should wait till Slim gets back ta help me get it in here. What do you think, Miss Daisy?"

"Well, I think you might be right Jess. It is an awfully big tree. We may have to move furniture first, just to make room for it," agreed Daisy, her eyes twinkling with merriment. "Maybe waiting for Slim would be a good idea."

"Nooooo," cried Mike with horror. "We can't wait THAT long. Please, can't we bring it in now?"

Daisy couldn't contain her giggles any longer and laughed aloud. "OK, Mike. The tree can come in now. How about it Jess, think you can wrangle that big thing in here by yourself?"

Jess never had a chance to speak as Mike quickly spoke up, "I'll help ya Jess, I'm big and strong. I can help real good. As good as Slim, I bet. Honest, Jess, let me help ya."

Chuckling, Jess agreed that Mike could help. A quick trip to the barn found Jess carrying the heavy end of the tree as well as the big wooden tree stand. Mike was proudly 'helping' with the top end of the tree.

Once in the house, Jess stopped to catch his breath and thank Mike for his help. "Couldn't have done it without ya, Pard. Thanks for lending your muscles to the project." Mike fairly beamed with pride.

It took a bit for Daisy to figure out exactly where she wanted it placed, but soon the tree stood against the back wall. Jess nailed the tree to the stand and they stood back to admire their handy work. As Jess was getting set to climb up into the loft and bring down the decorations they heard the stage rumbling down the hill.

"Come on Mike, you can help with the passengers, if we got any, while I switch the teams."

Mike followed Jess out of the house, while Daisy watched out the window to see if Mike would have any passengers to bring to the house. Looked like just Mose for coffee, so she set the coffeepot on a hot pad along with Mose's favorite cookies, while the men changed teams.

Jess returned to the house carrying a giggling, wiggling Mike by the seat of his pants. Mike shrugged out of his warm coat and ran over to the table to have cookies and milk with the men. Mose followed them in, smiling at Miss Daisy as he hung his coat on the rack. The old driver moved to stand in front of the fire, warming his hands, as the scent of the warming pine tree filled the house with the magical smell of Christmas. "Sure smells good in here Miss Daisy."

"Coffee and cookies ready, along with some of last nights berry pie. Cookies are still warm from the oven." Daisy informed them, as Jess, Mike and Mose joined her in the kitchen.

Soon, with coat pockets stuffed with cookies, Mose wished them all a Merry Christmas and headed out the door.

It wasn't too long after the stage left, that Jess heard the sound of neighing and hooves pounding on the hard packed earth. Donning his winter coat and gloves, Jess hurried out to help Slim with the gates. With the horses finally safe in the home corral, Jess and Slim forked hay down from the barn loft for the horses and checked the water troughs.

Slim and Jess entered the warm ranch house, shedding their coats at the door. The men placed their gloves on the mantle to dry and settled into the chairs in front of the fire. Daisy brought them each a cup of hot coffee then went back to stirring her pumpkin on the stove.

Mike climbed into Jess' lap and cuddled against his hard chest. "Are we gonna decorate the tree now?" he asked.

"You and me need to finish repairin' that ol' harness and 'sides Daisy's still baking. How 'bout after lunch? Slim can help us bring down the decorations from the attic and Daisy should be done with her special baking by then. We can all do it together."

"I'll make us some hot chocolate to drink while we decorate, how's that sound Mike?" Daisy called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Aunt Daisy, sounds swell."

"OK, Mike get down and help me with this dadgum harness. Looks like Slim's got some paperwork to finish."

Mike settled down on the floor next to Jess. Placing a new piece of leather over the frayed area of the harness, Jess began to stitch the pieces together. It was slow tedious work. Mike helped by holding the pieces of leather together as Jess stitched. Finally finished, Jess donned his coat and carried the repaired harness, canvas and tools back to the barn.

When he returned, Daisy set out a plate piled high with thick meat sandwiches and leftovers from last nights meal. Then went back to the kitchen and brought out two large mugs of hot apple cider.

"Hot cider?" complained Jess. "Thanks Daisy, but I'll trade this in for some hot coffee."

Slim sat down and helped himself to two of the thick sandwiches, then grabbing his cup of cider he took a small sip. His eyes flew wide and he shot a look straight at Daisy. She just smiled and asked with total innocence, "Do you like it Slim?"

"Best apple cider I've ever had Miss Daisy."

"Still rather have my coffee," grumbled Jess.

"Jess, I'm sure you're going to enjoy your hot cider. I made it special just for you and Slim."

Slim murmured, "Just drink it Quickdraw, you'll live."

With a deep sigh of resignation Jess picked up his mug and took a large swallow. Gasped. Coughed. Then carefully he set his mug down. Smiling, he looked at Daisy and agreed with Slim. "Best cider I've ever had."

Daisy smiled broadly, "I thought that would warm the cockles of your heart," and went back to rolling out her pie dough.

Jess cast a conspiratorial look at Slim and whispered, "I thought this stuff was for 'medicinal purposes only'?""

Returning the look, he whispered back, "Guess Daisy figures it's for special occasions as well. I ain't gonna argue."

"Just hope there's enough for another mug."

Just then Mike asked, "Aunt Daisy, what's that mean?"

"What does 'what' mean, dear?" she responded absently.

"That cocky heart thing."

Slim choked on his cider and Jess nearly strangled on his bite of sandwich. Mike looked at them with concern.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, Tiger, we're just fine." Slim managed to get out.

"Yeah, Daisy, what 'does' that cocky heart thing mean?" prompted a laughing Jess.

For a moment Daisy looked flustered and turned a delightful shade of pink. Then, drawing herself up straight, she spoke with firmness. "It's not 'cocky heart' Mike, it's cockles of the heart. It means filling your heart with warmth, love and laughter."

"Oh, well, my cider warms my cocks, too." he laughed. "Are your cocks warm?" he asked Slim and Jess.

The men nearly fell off their chairs as they burst out laughing.

"COCKLES, Mike! It's cockles of the heart, not cock." corrected a furiously blushing Daisy.

"Oh, well, mine are still warm anyhow." Mike laughed. Not exactly sure why the adults were in such an uproar of a silly word.

When Jess and Slim could finally breath again without laughing, they set about finishing their lunch and cider. It did take a few more giggles to end the meal.

After helping Jess bring down the decorations from the attic, Slim sat at his desk to complete his ever growing mound of relay paperwork. Jess settled in his rocking chair to wait for Daisy and Slim to finish up so they could decorate the tree together.

Being bored, Mike crawled up into Jess' lap to cuddle. Looking around he spied the old shotgun hanging over Slim's desk. "Do you know if that old shotgun belonged to Slim's, Pa?" Mike asked.

"You think that gun's old Tiger, you shoulda seen the one my Pa gave me when I wasn't much bigger 'en you. It was an old blunderbuss and had a flared end 'stead of a straight barrel. You loaded it with shot and gunpowder and it made a horrendous noise and kicked like a mule."

"Your Pa gave you a gun when was you was just a kid like me? How come you and Slim won't let me have my own gun?"

"First of all, Mike, you ain't big enough to carry it and secondly a shotgun has a mighty big kick. Slim and me, we don't want you gettin' hurt, so you ain't gettin' a weapon till yer old enough to keep both ends off the ground. Understand?"

"If you weren't much bigger 'en me, then how come you could shoot that ol' blunderguss?"

"Well, Tiger, you see how much bigger Slim is then me? Yet, you've seen me lift 'most as much as him and ya seen me hold my own in a fight with men bigger 'en me. Seems, I've always been all muscle and grit. Even though that old shotgun wern't that long, it was hefty."

Jess peered around the room. Daisy was still busy finishing up in the kitchen, Slim was deep in thought and biting the end of his pencil.

"Mike. How 'bout I tell ya the time went hunting my first Christmas turkey while we wait on Slim and Daisy?"

"That would be great, Jess." he said as he wiggled more comfortably into Jess' arms.

"Like I told ya, Pa gave me that old blunderbuss. I kept that old rifle so polished you coulda seen yourself in it." Jess smiled to himself at the memory. He ran his hand along Mike's cheek. _They had so much in common, him and this boy, _he thought.

Mike smiled back. "Come on Jess, tell the story."

"Anyways," Jess continued, "I figured I'd surprise my folks by shooting a turkey for Christmas dinner while they was in town fetching supplies for the Bossman. I'd seen a flock of turkeys in the home pasture not to far from the house just a few days earlier."

Mike interrupted. "How old was ya Jess, that your Pa let you go huntin' all by yourself?"

"Never you mind how old I was. You ain't goin' huntin' by your lonesome, don't even think on it, young man."

"Well Mike, I watched my folks leave with the young ones; that left only me and Francie, my older sister, at home. I hurried into the house to fetch my shotgun and keepin' a close look out for Francie, as she weren't in the house. I sneaked into the barn to get Pa's horse figuring I'd lead him out the back door and there's Francie fillin' her apron pockets with corn. She takes one look at me and my blunderbuss, places both hands on her hips and says suspicious like,

"Jess Harper, where ya goin with that old gun?"

"Turkey huntin'" I tell her as I fill my back pockets with corn.

"Pa know?"

"He don't half ta know everything. Want the turkey to be a surprise, or we'll end up havin' prairie chicken for Christmas dinner and 'sides you ain't stoppin' me."

I turned and ran to Maverick's stall. I put his bridle on and start leadin' him out.

Francie sighs. Then she decides she best tag along and keep an eye on me. I told her I was ridin' Pa's horse, so she'd have to ride bareback with me cause I reckoned to be back with the turkey 'fore he got home.

I led Pa's old gelding up to the fence, as he was too tall for me to mount him, sides I wasn't usin' a saddle, just wasn't big enough to lift it. Once mounted, I look back and there's Francie climbing up the fence after me. Well, she gets on and we ride toward the home pasture where I'd seen the turkeys feeding the day before. I stopped at the pasture gate and let sis off to open the gate, then waitedfor her close it and help her back up on Maverick. Dad burn it if she didn't end up pulling me off that old horse and wham, I landed on my belly. Knocked the wind right outta me. Scared Francie, she thought I was near dead 'cause I couldn't breath.

After I caught my breath and calmed Francie down from thinkin' she had kilt me, I told her to boost me back up on ol' Mav' and then I'd try haulin' her up again. She handed me up my shotgun and I was real glad I hadn't loaded it up before I left the house. It woulda gon' off for sure and ol' Maverick woulda been clear back to the barn by the time I got my feet under me.

This time I was prepared for the pull and I got her up behind me without much trouble. I kicked Mav' into a trot and we headed toward the back pasture where I'd seen the turkeys t'other day. Once we was close, I started with my turkey calls. That started Francie gigglin' 'n' ah had to tell her a couple of times to knock it off or the turkeys wouldn't answer and show themselves. After that, it didn't take long till I heard a gobble, gobble answering mine."

Neither, Jess nor Mike realized that Slim and Daisy, hearing Jess' telling the story, had quietly sat down at the table to listen. The Texan's gravely drawl and the childhood story had them both mesmerized. It wasn't often Jess spoke about his life before coming to the ranch.

Jess shifted in his rocker to get a bit more comfortable and, warming to his story, continued.

"Lookin' around, I spotted the turkeys scratching for food over in the sagebrush near the fence. I load up that ol' gun and go to slip down off a Mav', and ya mighta know'd it, I dropped my gun. It goes off. Knocks me to the ground. Right on my, a-a-ah, behind.

I hit so hard it knocked the breath outta me again and Old Mav', he sends Francie off his back-end and hightails it for home. I try ta catch my breath and struggle to my feet. Standing, I check myself over real quick. I have a few scratches and it feels like my eye's swelling, but otherwise I think I'm pretty good.

I look over at Francie to see if she's alright. She's sitting flat on the ground and looking mad as an old wet hen. I decide I best be gittin' out a there a'fore she explodes.

I grab my gun and reload it quick. I check the flock of turkeys. No surprise, all the turkeys are gone, 'cept two, I go runnin' real fast towards where the turkeys lay and sure enough, there's one big fat tom and a smaller turkey layin' dead. I'm just about at the turkeys, when a big old fox jumps the fence and grabs the biggest turkey and tries to drag him under the fence. I don't even take time to aim I just fire in the air over his head. I wasn't paying any attention to how I held my gun and it kicks me."

Jess stops a minute.

"Where did it kick you, Jess?" Mike asks.

"Probably right in his cockles, Mike." Slim offered with a chuckle.

"The cockles of your heart, Jess? Boy, I bet that really hurt."

"Sure did, Tiger." agreed Jess, turning to send a meaningful glare at his friend, he sees that Slim and Daisy are sitting at the table listening intently to his story.

"How long you two been sittin' there? Thought you had work to do." Jess challenged.

"Just finished up and sat to have a coffee and listen to your story." smiled Daisy.

"Come on Jess, tell the story." Mike pressed.

"All right," he said as he cast a dark look at his audience.

"Seems that old fox wanted turkey for Christmas dinner 'bout as much as I did.

At the sound of my shotgun that old fox dropped the turkey, I threw down my shotgun, ran and grabbed the bird and pulled it away from the fence. By this time, I'm outta breath and sweatin' up a storm. I plopped down next to the turkeys so I could cool off. It's still hot in Texas even though Christmas is only a few days away."

"How did you get the turkeys home, Jess?" questioned Mike.

"After I'd cooled down a bit, I took my bandanna off and I tied their feet together and somehow manage to get one over each shoulder so their kinda hangin down my backside. They sure was heavy, but I was determined. I figured Pa would be real proud of me.

Ya see, we weren't really too far from home, only bout a half mile or so. I started walkin' kinda balancin' the turkeys with one hand and Francie carrying the gun. Things was goin' pretty good. When all of a sudden I feel a thump on my back as that dang skinny tom comes back to life. He let out a mad gobble and bites me real good on my behind."'

Mike giggled. "Did it hurt, Jess? You know, the turkey biting you in the butt."

Daisy and Slim placed their hands over their mouths trying to muffle their laughter and failing miserably.

At this point, Jess heard the muffled laughter behind him and turns to see Daisy covering her mouth and Slim doing the same.

"Glad ya think my story's so funny. You get bit by a turkey, see how funny you think it is." Jess growled, glared at Slim.

"Keep goin' Jess, story's just getting interestin'," Slim chuckled, not intimidated one bit by Jess' glare.

"Seems if you want to hear my story, you'd best be quiet so I can finish tellin' it to Mike."

"Sure Pard, We'll be good, won't we Daisy." snickered Slim.

Daisy stood and moved to sit in the chair by the fire closer to Jess and Slim walked over to stretch his long frame out on the couch, his arms resting behind his head.

"OK, we're ready." Slim said, while trying to keep a straight face.

"You ready, Tiger?" Jess hugged the young boy tightly.

"Sure am Jess, I'm listenin'. "

"Let's see where was I 'for I got interrupted?"

"Where the dead turkey bit you in the behind," Slim reminded helpfully. Daisy burst out giggling again. Jess glared at them both and raised his eyebrow in irritation.

"I was so surprised by that turkey coming back to life, I stopped. Then the turkey starts pecking at my back pocket and that's when I realize he found the corn I'd put in my pocket fer bait.

All that turkey's jiggling around trying to get at the corn in my pocket, made my bandana come loose and that dad-gum turkey falls to the ground. He jumps to his feet, shakes himself real good then makes a run for freedom. Still rubbing my sore behind, I drop the big one, tellin Francie 'to watch he don't come back to life, too.' I take off runnin' after him. I catch up to the turkey 'cuz he's still wobbly from the buckshot and I realize he has a bum wing.

Finally getting close enough, I throw myself on top of that ornery gobbler. I grab for his wings and miss. I end up landin' with my knees in some sagebrush and I end up rippin' the knee outta my pants.

I can feel some blood drippin' down my leg and it feels like I got the makin's of shiner comin' on. Recon there ain't no way I'm going to avoid a session with the board of knowledge from either my ma fer rippin' my pants or pa fer goin' off huntin'.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and Francie is hollerin' at me.

I see the turkey has stopped and he's watching me. He stopped so close I just jumped on him. Well, I got him that time. That little gobbler gets real mad. He spreads up his tail feathers, his head turns bright blue. He's so mad his waddle shines red. Me, I keep a tight hold and finally make it to my feet holding him by his wings. I lift the Tom into my arms again so I had a good hold of him and the dern thing starts druming. By this time Francie has come up and is tryin' to help me. Between us we hold the turkey down, I grab an old piggin string I always carried in my pocket and wrap up the turkey's head and beak. Didn't want him tearing another hole in my pants or scratchin' Francie."

"That turkey seemed mighty mad at me, Mike. I wasn't sure what to do. I thought about leavin' him and headin' fer home, but I kept thinkin' how proud Pa would be if I arrived home with two turkeys for dinner."

"What did you do? Ya didn't leave him with his beak tied, did you,Jess?" Mike asked.

"No. But things get worse. That ol' tom wiggles his head outta the string and grabs hold of my back pocket with his beak and won't let go.

Francie has gone back for the big gobbler she dropped when she came to help me tie up the live bird. Well, she comes back and swings that dead tom real hard at the smaller turkey threaten' me. Knocks that silly bird senseless and I stand up.

Jess could hear more stiffled laughter from the couch as Slim pictured Francie swinging a dead bird to save her little brother from getting pecked to death by a live one.

"As I get to my feet an' pickin' up my shotgun, that durn critter comes to. He jumps to his feet and turns to face me. It flapped it's wings, hissing, lookin' real mean, his head and wattle flaring bright blue and red. He gives me that evil stare once again and starts drumming. I'm almost too scared to run. Suddenly he lunges right for my face. I jumps back and Francie swings the dead one at him again. Her aim is true and down he goes. I grab my gun and Francie and I are tryin' to run for our lives. 'Cept I trip, Francie stops an' turns, ready to save me again. When that silly old bird stops cold and starts pecking at the ground.

Seems the turkey had ripped open my back pocket and corn was spillin' out.

Francie and I look at each other and grin. She asks me, 'Think we can lead him home with a corn trail? He's hurt and can't fly till his wing gets fixed.'

'Worth a try.' I says.

So we're leavin' a thin trail of corn behind us and walkin' the half mile back to the homestead when I look up to see Pa ridin' right towards us. He don't look none to happy, neither.

He rides up and looks down at us and then looks at the turkey trailin' several yards behind us..

Francie says. 'Pa, I told him not to go. That you'd be real mad. He said you didn't have to know everything.'

'Is that right, Jess?' he asks

'Yes sir.' I say, knowin' my backside is probably headed for a trip to the woodshed, thanks to Francie and her honest streak.

'See you got a couple turkeys.'

'Yes sir.' I say again, while I'm shiverin' in my boots and hopin' he ain't gonna be too mad.

'You do remember Francie's in charge when we're gone.' and gives me a real stern look.

'I know, Pa. I'm real sorry, I just wanted to surprise you an' ma with a turkey for dinner.'

'Well, son, just this once I'll let it pass, you ever pull a stunt like this again, no ridin' for a month and a trip to the woodshed, you understand?'

'Yes sir.' I says, relief thundering through me that I wasn't in serious trouble with Pa.

'You need some help getting' those birds home, son?' he asks.

'Sure do, Pa. The one follerin' looks like he's got a bad wing. Francie and me figgered we could lead him home and try fixing his wing.' "

"So did ya have two turkeys for dinner?" Mike looks up at Jess.

"No Tiger, we ate one. The one with the bum wing, well I made a fatal mistake with that one."

"Fatal mistake? What did you do, Jess?"

"Oh no, Jess. You didn't. You named the turkey." Slim roared with laughter, as he nearly fell off the couch he was laying on.

"Yep, pard, that's what happened."

"So did you keep the turkey, Jess?" inquired Daisy.

Yeah. Never had to pen him up since he couldn't fly. That old bird just hung around the ranch. I had him a long time, Mike. He use to follow me all around the yard."

Jess stood and stretched his back. "Well, Tiger, since our audience is done with their chores, think we can finally get busy and decorate the tree?"

Later, finished with decorating the tree, Jess,settled down in his favorite rocker to admire the beautiful fir. Mike walked over to Jess and climbed up into the cowboy's lap, resting his head on Jess' shoulder.

"What's up Mike." the cowboy asked, figuring Mike had something on his mind.

"I figured out what happened to your turkey, Jess. Those bad men that burned your house and family. They killed him, didn't they?"

"Yeah, Tiger. T'was a long time ago." he said softly.

"I know, how ya feel, Jess. I lost Henry, like that, when the Indian's killed my family.

"Whose Henry?" asked Jess.

"He was my dog. I sure miss him."

Mike was quiet for a moment and then spoke up,

"We're lucky, ya know that don't ya Jess. After losing our families, we got us a new family. Right?"

Slim and Daisy, both were listening from where they stood in the kitchen. Slim took Daisy into his arms as she wiped a tear with her apron..

"You two ready for a slice of pumpkin pie." She called.

"Daisy, thought those pies was for Christmas." Jess question.

"I know, Jess, but tonight we're celebrating family. Our family."

"Come on, Tiger, never turn down a slice of pie"

'Yeah, I think that pie will warm the cockles of our hearts." Mike grinned

Merry Christmas


End file.
